Star Wars: A New Padawan
by Ecrilthir
Summary: After being defeated on Bespin, Luke knows he needs to get training in Sabre duelling, but Yoda cannot teach him, and there are no-other Jedi to train him, or is there? And who better than his Fathers Ex-Apprentice... (SWTFU 1 2 Cannon)
1. Chapter 1: A New Master

**Chapter One: A New Master**

* * *

It had been a month since the Rebel Alliance had lost General Solo and Luke Skywalker, The Alliances greatest Hope, was not holding out well. Leia, Chewbacca and Lando had all tried to convince Luke that it wasn't his fault and that there was nothing he could have done, but they knew there was one thing Luke truly needed, A Jedi Trainer.

They Knew it would be hard going to find one alive that was willing to come out of hiding and strike against the Empire by helping Luke. However Leia had an idea that Mon Mothma knew of at least One Jedi that still lived, but it was fleeting hope. Luckily, today was the meeting of the Grand Council of the Alliance, where all the Commanders, Generals and Senators would meet and decide on where the base would be for the next few months, though Leia knew that several Generals and Commanders were off on missions, so wouldn't be attending, she felt it her duty as a founder of the Alliance to be there.

Leia walked around a corner and instantly smiled, Chewbacca and Lando were standing atop the _Millennium Falcon _arguing about how to fix the Hyperdrive core, which had, once again, broken.

"No Chewy, This goes over there!" Lando called and Chewbacca began to complain, "Yes I'm Sure…."

"Lando, have you seen Luke anywhere, he's meant to be joining us in a meeting, but noone can find any trace of him." Leia asked, looking over at the man,

"haven't seen him sonce last week" Lando replied, Chewbacca started roaring, "Chewy says he last saw Luke in the main hanger, Meditating"

"Thank you Chewbacca" Leia smiled, walking out of the room.

Leia walked into the hanger, noticing how everything was floating in the air around Luke, she noticed he was wearing his Pilot outfit as if he'd just been out flying.

"Luke, are you going to join the meeting it starts in under an hour" Leia asked looking at him,

In an instant everything dropped to the ground as Luke turned around to look at her, "Every time I meditate, I see him... Vader..."

"Does he say anything?" Leia asked,

"He keeps telling me to join him, to help him overthrow the Emperor and rule the Galaxy as..." Luke faltered, not yet having revealed that Vader was his father to Leia.

"As what?" Leia asked looking over at him,

"As Master and Apprentice" Luke lied, Leia seemed to believe him.

"You and Darth Vader are completely different, He is... evil where are you are not" Leia told him,

"Thank you Leia, but we should be off to the meeting" Luke smiled as the two walked out of the Hanger,

* * *

**(1 Hour Later)  
**

Luke and Leia sat in their chairs, noticing how few founders of the Alliance were left, they noticed Mon Mothma was talking with Bel Ibis, the two leaders of the Two rebellions both seemed to be acting civil. Borsk Fey'lya and Admiral Ackbar sat next to one another, ready to discuss new Plans, while Wedge Antilles stood by a door, waiting,

"Less than half of the original Rebels survive" Leia sighed, knowing only her, Mon Mothma and Bel Ibis were the lone survivors. As Luke was about to reply, several more figures emerged, Walex Blissex, Airen Cracken and Vanden Willard walked into the room, they looked tired having just arrived back from Yavin, Hoth and Polis Massa.

"My Fellow Rebel's, please take your seats" Mon Mothma called and they all walked and sat down, Mon Mothma sitting to the Right of an Empty chair, while Luke sat to her Right, Leia next, Ackbar was next, Borsk, Wedge, Bel Ibis, Walex, Airen and Vaden sat down in that order, now it was obvious how many Rebel's had either been caught and Executed or were absent.

"It has been a tough year for the Rebellion, we had a loss on Bespin, however we shall survive and endure" Mon Mothma told them, "But we must have an action Plan, Commander Skywalker, have you found a teacher to increase your Sabre skills?"

Luke looked over at her, "I have learnt all the Rebellion Viroblade Masters can teach me, and there are no other Jedi in the Galaxy for me to learn from"

"We need to find you someone to learn from, I have an idea that may work for it, but It shall need time, will the council agree for the plan to go ahead?" Mon Mothma asked and all around called AYE!

"Very Well" Mon Mothma nodded, "Captain Antilles, what news do you have of the Outer Rim?"

The Meeting went on for over six hours, each of them giving a full report of current activities and future plans, Luke sat watching them talk, not really focusing, until he noticed them all standing, he too stood as they began to disperse.

"Captain Antilles, would you come here for a second?" Mon Mothma asked, and Wedge walked over to her, "I have a Secret Mission for you, this is to be kept from everyone, even Luke"

"Of course, Mon Mothma" Wedge nodded,

"Deep in the Forests of Telos IV, You will find a Hut where several people live, deliver to them a Message; The Alliance is in dire need of their aid, and for Starkiller himself to hear the message"

"Starkiller?" Wedge asked,

"A Code-name, he prefers we use it in discussion over his real name" Mon Mothma told him,

"I'll go straight away" Wedge bowed and walked towards the Main hanger, pondering the name, where had he heard it before?

* * *

**(1 week Later, Talos IV)  
**

Wedge walked deeper into the Forest, not many creatures dwelt within it, but the forest was thick, he almost tripped over a root as he felt something, someone holding him up,

"Who are you?" The female voice asked,

"Wedge Antilles, Captain of the Rebel Alliance" Wedge replied,

"The War does not effect the forest folk of Talos IV" The women told him,

"I was sent to find Starkiller" Wedge told her, in an instant she dropped him and smirked, he finally got to look at his attacker, she was a Zabrak, tall and pale, she had Black Platted hair and Yellow eyes, two odd metallic objects hunt at her side,

"Who are you?" Wedge asked her,

"My name is Maris" Maris told him, they walked deeper into the Jungle, after an hour, they arrived at a large hut where Wedge can see a couple of people, A Dathomirian women was talking with a Togrutian girl, each seemed to be in deep concentration, Next to the hut was a large ship, Black and Grey in colour, a droid walking down the ramp, along with an Older Human, he seemed to be blind yet could walk without falter.

"Wait her" Maris told him walking towards the blind man, they stood in conversation for a couple of minutes, before they walked over to him,

"So boy, Maris tells me Mon Mothma has a message for us, what is it?" The Blind man asked,

"That the Alliance is greatly in need of your skills and aid" Wedge told him, "We also now have a Jedi on side, General"

"What is his name?" The General asked,

"Luke, Luke Skywalker" Wedge told him,

"SKYWALKER?!" The General exploded, "Tell Mon Mothma that we'll arrive in exactly one week and to expect more than she could hope"

Wedge nodded and turned to leave, but turned back to the General, "Your General Kota aren't you, Leia told us that you fell Taking Kamino"

"I almost did boy" Kota smiled, "Now you have a Rebellion to get back to"

"Of course, see you in a Week" Wedge nodded leaving the hut behind, unaware there were many more eyes watching than he possibly could know...

"Do you think that Galen will want to help?" Maris asked,

"If the Jedi really is a Skywalker, there is no chance he wouldn't" Kota told her, "but Vader still believes him dead and now the time is right to show the Empire just how much they have underestimated us and him"

He said this last part as 5 more figures joined them, followed by one from the ship, "Sounds like we're going back to war"

"Indeed, are you ready?" Kota asked,

"The question is not am I ready, but is Vader ready?" Galen Marek smiled as he raised his hood...

* * *

**Done**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Jedi Order

**And back!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The New Jedi Order.**

* * *

Galen walked down the ramp, looking around at them all,

"Galen, do you really think you're ready to face Vader again, After everything that happened on Dantooine?" Maris asked,

"Vader may have gained the upper hand once, but i shall not make the same mistake again" Galen scowled, looking down at his arm, remembering how it had once felt foreign to him.

"So we're going to arrive with the Fleet in a week, whats the plan Boy?" Kota asked,

"We should go to Tatooine, we can learn about all of the Imperial Movements from there, then prepare to head to the Rebellion" Galen told him,

"Master" One of the Jedi asked him, he turned to see Jack Burtola, One of the Jedi Younglings he and Kota had rescued from a Mission to Coruscant, he was of medium height and build and had light brown hair and green eyes, "Do you think Darth Vader know's we're alive?"

"The Force Aura around this System is strong, strong enough to cover that of our own" Galen replied, "Though we should only take the _Rouge Shadow_, the cloaking device will be needed if we do encounter a Star Destroyer or two"

"Fine with me, as long as we can get off this rock and show the Empire our true strength" The Dathomirian told him,

"Ventress, we can't let anger over take us, I know you used to be a bounty Hunter, but remember there is a bigger bounty on your head than you could make in a lifetime" Kota reminded her,

"Very well, but you know I don't do well in one place for so long" Ventress replied,

"Nor does Master Vos, but he's still calm" Maris replied,

"I just want to see if we can turn Vader, I know what he used to be like, and if Ventress, Galen and Maris work together, they can turn him" the young Togrutian smiled, "He was once my Master"

"Vader has changed greatly over the years, he has embraced the Darkside, there is very little chance of turning him" Kota told her, "That much even I can see"

"What is your opinion Master Kcaj?" Maris asked,

The Fish-Like Jedi looked over at them, "Vader was powerful, powerful enough to best Several Jedi Masters in combat and cut them down, but when I faced him, there was a small amount of the light still within him"

Galen stood back watching the discussion, he then felt it, a presence he did not know coming closer, he closed his eyes and stretched the forcer forward,

"Silence, get onto the _Rouge Shadow _Now!" Galen ordered and all the Jedi rushed onto the ramp as Galen walked forward, as a Dathomirian male walked forward, Galen could sense the Dark side within him,

"Assassin, name yourself!" Galen called, ready to grab his sabre,

"My Name is of no concern, Jedi scum!" The Dathomirian growled, grabbing a lightsabre of his own and activating it, revealing a Red Blade.

"Very well" Galen frowned, he had seen this enemy before, Proxy had portrayed him during their duel on Raxus Prime, he allowed his Sabre's to slide into Place from up his sleeve's, his twin Blue lightsabre's activated and he walked forward, prepared to engage the Assassin.

The Assassin leapt, flicking his Blade around, Galen blocked and kicked out, sending a force Push against the Assasin, who leapt out of the way, slamming his blade onto the ground, Galen was launched into the air, but caught himself landing down on the ground as the assassin ran at him.

Galen knew what to do, he hated himself for it, but calling on the Darkside he sent a wave of Force Lighting at the Assassin. Caught unaware the assassin was held in place, Galen smiled, and released the lighting. Sending a push at him, he crashed into a tree and sent the tree against Galen who threw his sabre at it, cutting it in half.

He had to swiftly dodge the assassin's blade and he leapt up grabbing his sabre and blocking a high swipe at him, Galen landed down, focusing on the battle, he used the force to grab the assassin and throw him at the hut they'd all called home, it crumbled down as Galen walked forward, Master Vos and Kota joining him,

"Boy, we need to fall back, if the Emperor sent him here, then there must be a battalion behind him, even you can't fight that much" Kota told him,

"I just want to check something first Kota" Galen nodded and continued walking towards the hut, where the assassin was no re-emerging.

"Assassin, I think it easy to see your not powerful enough to best all of us, stand down and reveal yourself" Galen called to him, and the assassin stood up, throwing his lightsabre at Galen who leapt backwards, Sending a Lighting attack at him.

The Assassin rushed forward, leaping at Galen, aiming his sabre at his heart. Galen smirked, coiling up and sent a repulse at the assassin, who crashed to the ground, Galen landed on the ground and turned his back on him, walking to the _Rouge Shadow_

"Lets go General" Galen told him, deactivating his sabre's and walking inside, smiling at Juno Eclipse as he sat in the cockpit, they began to launch forward and into the atmosphere, leaving the Assassin behind.

* * *

**(2 Days Later)**

A figure walked forwards, his angered look somewhat tempered in the presence of the Sith Lord before him,

"Lord Vader, I found a camp of Jedi on Talos IV" The Assassin bowed before him,

"Did you slay them all?" Darth Vader asked, looking over at him,

"N….No my Lord, one defended them all, managing to beat me." The Assassin frowned,

"What did they look like?" Darth Vader asked,

"He was tall, couldn't see his face, but he fought with two Blue Lightsabre's, using the dark and lightside of the force together" The Assassin told him,

"I Shall report your findings to the Emperor" Vader told him, "Now, Assassin, I have a new Target for you….."

* * *

**(With the Rebellion)**

Luke was feeling uneasy, there had been a large disturbance in the force earlier, add in Wedge vanishing for a week then mysteriously returning without being able to tell him anything.

He looked around finding himself alone in the main Hanger once again, smiling to himself he sat down, breathed in and began to focus on the force, starting his meditation.

* * *

In the Next Room Mon Mothma stood with Garm and Leia,

"For a long time, I have let you both believe that you and I were the last if the Rebellions founding members" Mon Mothma told her,

"We are, are we not?" Leia asked, "Father died on Alderaan, Kota on Kamino, Galen on the Death Star, and the rest were all assassinated."

"But Kota didn't fall on Kamino, he fled after Dantioone, along with Galen, who was defeated on the Death Star before being held on Kamino" Mon Mothma told her,

"But where have they been? We have needed them and they have been hiding!" Leia frowned,

"Peace Leia, Galen has been busy looking after some important people" Mon Mothma told her, "But I recently sent Captain Antilles to find him, and he did…. Galen will be returning to HIS Rebellion within a week, and now we have someone to train Luke"

"Didn't something happen on Dantioone?" Garm asked,

"Galen suffered a great lost on Dantioone, Vader cut of his arm, and took from him his pride" Mon Mothma told them,

"So do you think Vader knows that Galen is on his way back?" Leia asked,

"I Can only hope he doesn't" Mon Mothma replied, looking worried.

* * *

**The Jedi's:**

**Galen Marek, Rahm Kota, Ahsoka Tano, Maris Brood, Quinlan Vos, Mari Amithest, Jack Burtola, Asajj Ventress, Coleman Kcaj and Luke Skywalker.**


	3. Chapter 3: Founders

**And back!**

**One small thing, Galen is wearing the Hooded Combat Gear from TFU1 **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Founders **

* * *

Luke could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the gathering that Leia had summoned him to, it looked like every member of the Alliance was gathered, along with Garm's Rebellion. He was stood upon a large platform along with: Leia, Mon Mothma, Lando, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Garm, Ackbar, Wedge, Borsk and every other general in the Alliance.

Luke knew in an instant that this man or women must be incredibly important, even Mon Mothma when she returned from a mission to Coruscant. He stood to attention when he heard the trumpets start to sound **(A/N: For Best Effect, Play The Throne Room Music from E4: ANH)**.

He saw a group of figures enter, he watched them all walk closer, the Alliance all turned to face the platform as they arrived atop it,

"General Marek" Mon Mothma smiled as she pulled the lead figure into a hug, the shocked General seemed to hesitate before patting Mon Mothma on the back before she released him, he noticed Leia and bowed slightly before her, she in turn, did the same.

Chewbacca roared loudly looking at him, he turned looking around and nodded to the Wookie,

"Welcome back to your Rebellion" Mon Mothma told him, before turning to face the alliance, "My Fellow Rebel's, may I reintroduce one of our founding members, General Galen Marek and General Rahm Kota!"

The Alliance all cheered but Luke was frowning, he felt a powerful connection to the force coming from the new figures, he also sensed that the Dark side seemed to have a small presence in the area.

After Ten more minutes the soldiers dispursed, leaving the command team along with the new figures,

"So, as we only Know Kota, Galen and Juno, why don't you all introduce yourselfs?" Mon Mothma asked, "and how skilled you are with your arts…."

"My Name is Ahsoka Tano, during the Clone Wars I was Anakin Skywalkers, Jedi Padawan, and a Commander, before I left the order about a year before Order 66" Ahsoka told them,

"I'm Maris Brood, My master was killed on Felucia, I was found by Master Ti and she continued to train me, until the Sith Assassin that goes by the name of Lord Starkiller killed her and corrupted the planet, I fell to the dark side… however when Galen found me, he managed to turn me back and let me roam the Galaxy, until he needed me" Maris told them all,

"I'm Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, during the Clone wars I was a General, during Order 66 I killed all the clones in my battle team and vanished into hiding, Galen found me and brought me back to fight against the Sith again" Quinlan nodded,

"I'm Mari, during the Clone Wars, I was a Jedi Padawan, me and Jack managed to flee the temple" Mari told them,

"I'm Jack, like Mari I was a Padawan during the Clone Wars, and we managed to escape and have been hunting down the 501st ever since" Jack nodded,

"My Names Ventress, during the clone wars, I was Count Dooku's personal apprentice and assassin, when he betrayed me, I became a bounty hunter, then a Jedi" Asajj scowled,

"My name is Master Coleman Kcaj, I was a Jedi Master during the clone wars, after that I hid out in the Swamps of Naboo, where young Galen found me" Coleman told them,

"Your all Jedi?" Leia asked,

"We are" Kota told her, "And we have come to show Vader and Palpatine that they don't control everything and we still exist"

"Plus, Young Skywalker, no offense, but I believe that we an teach you many things about the Force that you don't yet know, Lightsabre battle skills, Force Powers and even different meditating skills" Coleman told him,

"General, who do you think should teach him?" Ahsoka asked Kota,

"Hmm, I think that Galen should, apart from myself, he has the most battle experience" Kota told them,

"I agree, Galen has faced down foe's we dare not, he should be the one to teach the son of….. Anakin" Coleman nodded thinking on his words,

"I don't even have a lightsabre" Luke admitted looking among the Jedi,

"Sounds like we're off to Ilum soon then" Galen said thoughtfully, "and I thought I'd never have to visit that Imperial infes… get down, Vader is near"

Everyone instantly drew out their weapons, Galen however walked forwards, waiting for the door to open, Mon Mothma was pulled behind the Jedi, who now each had their own lightsabre out ready to defend themselves,

"Vader, show yourself!" Galen called, everyone listened and took a breath, no Mechanical breathing,

"Galen, maybe you were wrong, Vader wouldn't attack here" Asajj told him, then the sound of Mechanical breathing could be heard, along with several footsteps, Galen leapt into the air and held himself above the door, just as it was blasted off its hinges.

Several Stormtroopers ran into the room as a figure entered it, Galen and the Jedi frowned, this was not Vader,

The figure was tall and robed as Vader was, but he was shorter, his fingers had long blades on, his helmet seemed to be modelled on a stormtroopers.

"Execute them all!" The figure ordered,

"Who are you?" Kota asked, as he was pushed back before Galen leapt forward, landing infront of the figure,

"Lord Starkiller…. I killed you on Naboo!" Galen frowned,

"You can never destroy the Darkside" He scowled, drawing out two Red Lightsabre's and leapting at Galen, who seemed to be a second to slow, Luke was ready to run out to save Galen but Kota stopped him,

"Just watch" Kota advised,

Luke turned to see that Galen was now simply moving out of the way of the lightsabre attack's, Luke watched stunned as Galen simply shrugged off any force attack's that Starkiller launched at him, it was very clear to Luke, just how powerful Galen really, then he saw something appear in Galen's hand, a Lightsabre, his blade activated, blocking an attack before going upon the attack, forcing Starkiller to back off.

They all watching in amazement as the two battled, perfectly matched, equal in everyway, Galen smiled as he leapt backwards, he started to pull the force around him, he knew his Clone, Starkiller, didn't know how to deflect such an attack, nor (to his knowledge) did he even know about its existence.

He unleashed the force with great energy, it shattered the walls and disintegrated the Stromtrooper's, sending Starkiller backwards, Galen landed down and drew out his second sabre, holding them ready to engage his clone once again, before it began to glitch.

"VERY GOOD MASTER, YOUR TRAINING IS PROGRESSING NICELY!" Proxy told him, deactivating the hologram, the training droids all looked over at their commander before he dismissed them,

"Proxy, I swear, one day, I'm going to teach you about times, when its just not appropriate to attack me" Galen frowned, deactivating his sabre, still wondering why he sensed Vader nearby, he turned back to the figure's,

"What was that?" Leia asked,

"That was PROXY, Galen's training droid, a gift from his first Master, he always finds the worst time to attack Galen" Kota sighed, "He and his group of training droids attack Galen and have often forced us to help, we even once thought that he was Vader, which I think is why Galen Sensed him close by"

"Is this a normal day for you?" Leia asked the Jedi who looked around,

"Oh no, this is just a Tuesday…. Most other days are far different" Kota joked.

* * *

**And done!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Darker Sith

**And Back!**

**Chapter Four: A Darker Sith...**

* * *

The Emperor was troubled, first he sensed someone who was dead, now there was the dark side emanating from Taris. He frowned, no Sith or Dark Jedi were on Taris, he had not sent any, Vader would not have sent any and Lord Starkiller nor Maul, his personal assassin's wouldn't send anyone.

He frowned again, this was a powerful force user, he smiled, Pressing a button on his throne, a door opened, Maul walked out, looking over at his former Master,

"What is thy bidding, My Emperor?" Maul asked,

"I have a job for you Lord Maul, on the small world of Taris, there is a powerful force user, find them and bring them before me" Sidious Smirked, "And bring their sabre"

The Emperor turned away, waving his hand to dismiss Maul, who walked off, The Emperor frowned again, wondering if he'd ever see Maul again.

* * *

**(Taris)**

Luke, Galen, Kota and Maris walked down the path, they too had sensed the force emanating from this planet and flown swiftly in the _Rouge Shadow_, seeing that the planet was still damaged from an ancient bombardment by the former Sith Lord, Darth Malak.

They had been walking around for what felt like hours trying to track down this source, but they were starting to get tired, noticing a cantina they walked within, each hidding their weapon.

Kota walked up to the bar, "Three sonic screwdrivers and a Blue dwarf"

The Ithorian behind the bar nodded and began making the four drinks, Kota turned to see Galen looking at a hooded figure, Luke and Maris were both sitting at a table in the corner, Kota looked around, the bar seemed to be filled with Humans, a few Twi'lek dancers, A couple of Duros, the hooded figure and one man sitting in a darkened corner.

Galen walked over and passed Luke one of his sabre's, drawing out another from under his robes, "Its the Sith Assassin from Talos"

Kota smiled, "Maybe we should retreat"

"I could take him alone, Luke, you and Maris keep back, your both skilled, but he's more powerful... I think it might be one of the Black Hand" Galen told Kota who nodded,

"What's the Black Hand?" Luke asked,

"The Emperor's private assassin's, theres at least two, Starkiller and Maul... I think this could be Maul, there is also Mara, Kortez and Rensi" Kota told him,

"Starkiller... isn't that the guy that PROXY pretended to be when he ambushed Galen?" Luke asked,

"Yes, Lord Starkiller, he's unofficially Darth Vader's Secret Sith Apprentice, for when he launches his bid to become the Dark Lord" Kota nodded, as he brought over the four drinks, handing the Blue Dwarf to Luke and the rest to each of the elder Jedi, "The thing about the Black Hand, their all Dark Jedi, each wielding a lightsabre, and fighting using the dark side"

"So, this guy we're looking for, how will we know when we find them?" Maris asked,

"We'll know, but I think their close, all I can tell is that we're here and their defiantly within a few miles of us" Galen replied, watching the hooded figure, Galen smiled as he saw the figures double-bladed Lightsabre hung at his side,

"I'm going over there" Galen announced, drinking some more of his drink before sliding his sabre's into his sleeves, standing up, he walked over towards the figure, "Well hello there, I didn't catch your name"

The Assassin turned to face Galen, "You!"

"Me" Galen smiled, reading his weapon, The Assassin drew out his Lightsabre and began flicking it around, Galen avoiding it everytime, before he caught the hilt, slamming it into the Assassin's nose, before he let his own sabre fall into his hand, the patrons ran out, all but the man in the corner, Galen activated his Blade revealing a Black sabre.

The two blades clashed and it was instantly clear that Galen had the advantage, he flicked his solo blade around blocking all the attacks, before going on the attack, combing his strikes with Force Push and lighting, The Assassin was overwhelmed, knocked backwards.

"Enough!" The Assassin shouted, "I am Maul, Black Hand of the Emperor!"

With that Maul used the fore to lift a chair and throw it at Galen, who ducked out of the way to avoid it, the chair crashed a table where the shadowy figure sat, his drink spilt all over the floor,

"You have spilt my drink" The figure rose and walked towards them, they saw that he was a man wearing a suit of what seemed to be light battle armour, a small item hung by his side, what it was, you could not tell by sight.

"Get back citizen!" Maul snarled, "If you don't I'll be forced to hurt you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" The Man smiled, drawing out a viroblade, rushing forward with inhuman speed, he began to duel with Maul, much like Galen had, Maul was by far overwhelmed, the mans strength and speed were like nothing Galen or Kota had ever seen.

Maul flicked his weapon around before being disarmed, "Now Sith scum, run along back to your Master, there is nothing here for you but Death"

Maul growled, using the force to summon his blade back into hand before walking off, The figure then turned to face Galen who lowered his sabres,

"Wait, we're Jedi, unlike Maul" Galen told him "My Name is Galen Marek, this is My Apprentice, Luke Skywalker. Rahm Kota and his Apprentice Maris Brood"

The Figure nodded, lowing his Viroblade, "My Name is... well... it has been so long since I used it... I think... yes that was it... My Name is... Revan"

"As in, Darth Revan, the Dark Lord of the Sith turned Jedi Master?" Kota asked, "Last seen over 3000 years ago?"

"Indeed" Revan smiled, showing his sabre to them, "Now what are two Jedi Knight's and their apprentice's doing in this corner of space?"

"We were looking for a being whose force strength we managed to sense from all the way across the Galaxy" Kota told him,

"Well I think you found him" Revan smiled,

"Maybe, Revan, I have read that you hate the Sith, would you help us take down the Empire?" Galen asked,

"Empire?" Revan asked, frowning, "Does a Sith rule it?"

"Indeed, Darth Sideous" Maris nodded, "With Darth Vader, Lord Starkiller, Lord Maul and several other weaker warriors"

"Then I will join your quest, and teach anyone willing to learn advanced Sabre techniques, lost Force Powers and even that of the Dark side, for, to understand one's enemy, one must know it" Revan smiled, "Give me the co-ordinates and once I have completed a short task to find some allies to help man my ship. I'll be going to Dantoone, then to where ever we should meet"

"There is another Jedi... On Dagobah..." Luke told them,

"Well, if we all meet up on Dagobah, then we have a place to form the new Jedi Order, ready to stand against the Sith once more" Revan nodded, walking off, "I will be there in two Galactic days"

* * *

**(1 Day Later, Dantoone)**

Revan climbed off the _Ebon Hawk _and walked towards the ancient tomb, he smiled as he remembered the plan for some of his old friends, that if he did not return from his journey to the Unknown space, that they would come here, and enter hibernation, leaving T3 and HK47 to roam the Galaxy looking for him, he sighed as he thought back to when they were both destroyed by the Sith Emperor, he walked into the tomb and noticed the droid he set to guard the place were still there.

He walked past them to five tablets stood leaning against a wall, Revan flicked his wrist and the tablets began to glow, he leaned against a wall looking at them, until five figures collapsed from them,

One was a old Jedi, he wore Master's Robes and carried a green lightsabre, this was Jolee Bindo.

Then there was a Twi'lek, she seemed too young to have frozen herself, she was Misson Vao.

Another was a Human wearing Heavy armour and carrying a heavy blaster, This was Canderous Ordo.

The fourth was a Cathar, she wore Jedi Knight robes and carried a Blue blade, this was Juhani

The final was a human women, he wore Master robes and carried a double bladed Yellow sabre, this was Bastila Shan, Revan's wife.

The five figures looked around and saw Revan leaning against the wall,

"Revan!" They smiled, rushing over,

"How long have we been frozen?" Jolee asked,

"Over 3000 years" Revan told them, "The Sith rule the galaxy in this era, I have teamed up with some Jedi from this time and with any luck... we can overthrow this Sith lord as we did with Malak"

"Well, as long as their is plenty of battle, I'll follow you" Canderous nodded,

"You have my help for as long as you need it" Bastila smiled to him,

"I'll help too!" Mission nodded, "So where's the _Hawk_?"

"Outside" Revan nodded, "So, Ready to take on the sith again?"

The six exchanged a glance before smiling, each ready for what would come next.

* * *

**And done!  
**

**So some more Jedi added to the mix, Revan, Bastila, Jolee and Juhani... plus Yoda... **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Jedi Council

**Back Guys!**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The New Jedi Council**

* * *

Revan stepped off the _Ebon Hawk,_ walking onto the marshy grounds of the planets surface, he looked around, Bastila, Juhani and Jolee following behind. The four of them walked in-step, never faltering, the three Jedi Masters and a Jedi Knight, each walking forward calmly, they smiled as they saw Luke and Maris awaiting them,

"Galen, Kota and the others are waiting round the corner, as is Master Yoda" Luke nodded to them, the six of them all walked down the corner, noticing many Jedi standing around, Kota, Galen, Ashoka, Maris, Ventress, J.K, and Yoda all seemed to be ready, but there were a couple more Jedi there with them,

A dark skinned man stood tall, a fierce look upon his face, he wore Jedi robes and seemed to have one prostatic hand and carried a small lightsabre by his side,

The other was a slightly shorter man, he looked in his twenties, having medium length brown hair and eyes, a blaster and lightsabre hung at his side,

"Late, you are" Yoda told Revan who frowned,

"A Jedi is never late, simply he arrives when he can" Revan replied, smirking to Yoda who frowned,

"Cocky, you are" Yoda replied,

"So, I know who all but you three are!" Revan nodded to Yoda and the two human's,

"Master Yoda, I Am" Yoda told him,

"I am Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight" Kanan told them,

"I am Jedi Master Windu" Windu told them, "I Was one of the first to face Vader and Sideous together, I failed to defeat them, but I was spared death by Senetor Organa"

"So we have five Jedi Masters alive then?" Maris asked, "Masters, Yoda, Revan, Windu, Bastila and Kcaj"

"More Masters, there are" Yoda smiled, "Master Kota, Master Marek and Master Bindo"

The Three nodded and looked over at them all, "Time and time again these three have proven themselves to be great Jedi, thus We the council have allowed them to join us" Windu told them,

"We must now decide the course as Jedi we should take, whether we join the Rebel alliance, or we wait for an opening" Galen smiled, "I for one want to stand with the alliance, I founded it and I will not see it destroyed"

"Agree, I do" Yoda nodded, "Our help, the alliance needs"

"But if we show our hand too soon, The Emperor will just send the Black hand and Vader to destroy us all" Kanan frowned,

"The Black hand can easily be handled, Starkiller is no Match for Master Marek, Maul can be handled by myself and Maris, Luke could easily handle Mara, Rensei would flee at the sight of us and Kortez, well he is the weakest of them all, as for Vader... well he can be held off until Starkiller is dealt with" Kota told Kanan,

"And if the Emperor were with them, with his thousands of Black Guard?" Kanan asked,

"Kanan, enough!" Windu frowned, "The Emperor wouldn't care about a few Jedi, even if we managed to take Coursant"

"In the distant past, the Jedi were a feared force" Revan frowned, "One Jedi could turn the tide of any war, any battle"

"We are not now that strength which in old days. Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are; One equal temper of heroic hearts, Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will. To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield." Galen muttered, "We will turn and face the Emperor, Vader, The Black Hand and any other army they send our way because we are Jedi, there is a reason the Sith fear us, because we are greater than them, and they know it, they fear it!"

"Then we should move, the Alliance is meeting up at Polis Massa, they are going to freak when they see the Jedi we have with us, they thought having one or two would be great now theres..." Ventress began before stopping to count, "17"

"A Plan, I have" Yoda began, "Stand down, I must. For war, a New Grand Master"

"Who would you choose?" Luke asked,

"For the Council, that is to decide" Yoda nodded,

"I vote Revan" Galen bowed, "He is the most powerful of all of us, and a peerless strategist

"I Vote Galen, he is more knowledgeable about this time, and the Sith of this era" Revan inclined his head to Galen, "As good as my stratagies and power is, they are no match if I do not know my enemies from allies"

"I doubt I am ready for such a role" Galen frowned,

"And that is why I believe you are ready, if you wish it, I can teach you all I learnt in my many years as both Sith and Jedi, all the force strength, the battle wisdom and duelling techniques" Revan smiled to Galen,

"I agree, Galen, Do you accept the role of Jedi Grand Master?" Windu asked,

"I would be honoured to accept" Galen nodded,

"A good idea it Is, Revan shall teach Galen, who shall Teach Luke and all others that need to learn" Yoda nodded,

"We should get back to the fleet, the Alliance will wonder where we've gone" Luke pointed out,

"We still need to get you a new lightsabre" Galen reminded him,

"So to Ilum and then to the fleet?" Luke asked,

"I think so" Galen nodded, "I think it should be just the two of us, the Empire wont see us coming, wont detect us slipping past them, no need for a large battle"

"No, what if we should need to go there again?" Revan asked, "I say, we should attack Ilum with the full Rebel fleet, along with all 17 of us, make the Empire know we're here, and no longer afraid, and soon, when word gets out about Ilum being an Empire free world were Jedi were seen, more Jedi will rally to our cause"

"I'll alert Leia to mobalise the Fleet, Galen is PROXY ready?" Kota asked,

"Isn't he always, who shall we have him enter battle as? Vader, Kenobi... Maul... or maybe... hmm..." Galen smiled, "Grevious..."

"I Always liked that form... so, to war then..." Maris smirked,

The Jedi Order nodded and walked towards the _Hawk _and _Shadow_

* * *

**Done...**

**Don't worry, I doubt I'll add any more Jedi, though Ghost Jedi visions may appear... as May Sith spirits, *Cough*Malak*Cough***


End file.
